Data visualization may assist in analyzing data to measure performance and to gain insight for future planning in an organization. The significance of data may be analyzed based on a way the data is presented. Further, data visualization may include presentation of the data in a visual context depicting patterns, trends and correlations that may go undetected in text-based data presentation. Different analytical applications are developed to provide different types of data visualizations via statistical graphics, plots, information graphics, tables and charts, and support unique visualization features.